This invention relates to battery vent plugs and more particularly to battery vent plugs for lead-acid storage batteries.
One of the disappointing characteristics of present day lead-acid storage batteries is the necessity for frequent continuing maintenance to keep the fluid level within the individual battery cells at their proper level by adding more water from time to time. The fluid within the battery cells decreases continuously through evaporation and the entrainment of fluid by escaping gases generated within the battery, more importantly the latter. It is generally not feasible to permanently seal present day batteries to prevent loss of battery fluid, since gas generated within the battery, mainly H.sub.2 and O.sub.2, has to be vented to ambient atmosphere for safety reasons. The problem posed, then, is to permit the venting of the gas generated within the battery easily, and yet minimize the loss of battery fluid which escapes the battery through the vents as gas-entrained droplets. The more the loss of battery fluid in this manner is minimized, the more one approaches a maintenance-free battery.